The present invention relates to a plant base comprising a base section with a seat for a plant pot, the plant base furthermore comprising a tail section that extends in the horizontal direction from a rear of the base section. The present invention also relates to a combination comprising at least one such plant base and a conveyor system with side walls.
The field of application will be, in particular, in horticulture, also including multiplication, plant breeding, cultivation, trade in such products, etc. More specifically, the plant base will be used in those activities in horticulture where a conveyor system is used.